thenavelfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashland
Ashland The Kingdom of the East is a hard place to live in. The further east you go, the drier the land becomes and the tougher the men. However, despite the unforgiving nature of the land, its canyons and hills can make for quite a formidable scenery to behold. On top of that, if you know where to look, the land itself does have a few delectable treats to offer, such as yellow and red pitaya, monkey orange, figs, olives, grapes, pistachio, apricots and almonds. Conversely, should you find yourself lost in the wasteland without the proper survival knowledge, you will learn why most people refuse to travel to Ashland at all. The Capital The Capital of Ashland is located in its central region and has grown as a circle around Castle Ash. This region is a somewhat fertile valley, whose plains are ideal for breeding war horses. The ruling family has held the throne for twenty-two generations, ever since Harold, the Great, unified the East under the banner of House Horund. The Eastern Citadel, as the Capital is often called, is a vast city crossed by a river that turns into Castle Ash's moat before resuming its natural course. Splitting the river to build a keep within it was a plan devised by Howard, the Wise, the third of his lineage. The project took two generations to complete, and it was only by the time of Wilhelm II, the sixth of his lineage, that the castle itself was finally completed. The symbol of their house is a black horse on a field of ash. Within the Capital, many lesser houses have grown prosperous by serving the crown. The city has the best cavalry of the realm, as well as very competent fight instructors, which has always given it a great edge in fighting prowess. It is said that House Horund and its subordinate houses would have never retained power for so long if it were not for the constant military conflicts that have dyed the land red with the blood of dozens of generations of ashlanders. It seems that Ashland is always in some war or another. On multiple occasions it has been attacked by some aggravated southern lord. Once, there was even a religious mandate to destroy their land, during The Holy Oracular War. And when there is no one attacking them, the kings of Ashland have always found a reason to start a conflict with their northern neighbors from Highguard or with the lordlings of The Ring. East Ashland However, of what use is a warrior without the axe in his hand? That is what House Dorthund has always said. They hold the mountains of the far east, where the land is so dry and inhospitable that only men made of stone can survive. Their people are indeed strong and admirable, but their numbers have always been insufficient to have any claim on the throne or even on an important seat at the king's council. Their land produces little more than cave mushrooms and goats, although their wine is particularly good due to the composition of the earth there. Most of their food is brought in from the Capital or from the south, in exchange for the weapons they craft, since the eastern mines are a neverending source of iron and bronze. One would not be surprised, with that said, that the symbol of House Dorthund is an iron hammer on a bed of bronze. West Ashland On the western portion of the realm, close to the grasslands of The Ring, there is an abundance of buffalos, whose salt meat is carried eastwards to feed the rest of the kingdom. This is done because, to the far east, it is nearly impossible to keep any cattle other than some meagre mountain goats that are often too scrawny to produce a proper meal. The dominant family in the buffalo area is House Jolhund, to which a dozen other houses are sworn, including some from the grasslands. It has been increasingly demanding of a more prominent role in the kingdom's politics, arguing that their services to the realm have been far too great for the minor seat they hold in the king's council. Its symbol, as one could have expected, is the black head of a buffalo on a green field. North Ashland Most of the world dislikes the ashlanders in general and pretty much every one hates the northern ones. However, it is those of House Virmund that are despised the most. Truly, it is not easy to find something nice to say of them. They hold the canyons of the north, near the border with Highguard. At least half the military conflicts that Ashland has been involved with in the past were originated by some thoughtless act on the part of House Virmund. Most foreigners simply cannot understand how the kings of the East have put up with their insubordination and wayward behaviour. The truth is, however, that the ashlanders depend on war to survive. It is the threat of war that gives them the upper hand in every deal they make. It is the training and constant exercise of war that keeps them strong. And it is through war that they relieve their neighbors of any wealth or power that they might be amassing. In all that, House Virmund has always played an important role. Its symbol is a hawk on a gray sky, which says a lot about their custom of domesticating those birds for hunting. Because of their name and disposition, people often refer to them mockingly as "House Vermin". South Ashland Conversely, the ashlanders of the south are a more temperate people. Their land is covered by pebbles and molehills, but the earth is kinder to its dwellers than it is in the far east or in the far north of Ashland. There is an abundance of rivers and lakes in this area and most of the realm's exotic food comes from here. The main house of south Ashland is House Bannund, who is responsible for maintaining a fair amount of light cavalry. They are the ones that travel southwards to trade with Seaside and for that reason this region has grown quite rich over the centuries. For that reason, the house's symbol is a golden tent under a starry sky. Further Information With the exception of the people of the south, who favour coloured fabric for their clothing, the ashlanders are usually dressed in simple, earthy tones. Vests made of buffalo hide are quite common all over the realm, but especially in the west. The favoured weapon of the East Kingdom is the axe, with all its varieties. Cavalry favours polearms, such as the halberd, whereas infantry employs light axes and shields as well as heavy two-handed axes. Military armour is usually created by a combination buffalo hide and metal plates or rings to create a light and sturdy cuirass. For their physical description, please refer to Physiological Traits.